


Papa Smurf

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Camboy Huang Ren Jun, Choking, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, Supportive Roommate Lucas, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Inexperience camboy Renjun asked Lucas for help. That's it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153
Collections: Anonymous





	Papa Smurf

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i procrastinate on a 2 months long project just to write this 7.8k of pure smut. luren nation enjoy ;)

For a while, Renjun regretted his choice in putting the call on speaker as his mother's machine distorted voice rang inside the empty room. He winced as his mother yelled at him in full volume.

"How many times should I tell you to study?! I already received your score report - you can't lie to me - and I can't believe you got C? A C in this household?! Unacceptable!"

Renjun messaged his temple and sighed. "I understand Mom. Yes, yes, I'll study," he said as he lowered the volume. He nodded and muttered 'yes' every time his mother spoke another word. Just to keep it simple and less longer. As if he meant it. You know, like a liar.

Renjun let out a longest sigh as he heard his mother hung up on him. School has been hard lately and the stress made his head ache. His mother had already threatened to cut off his money if his grade didn't go up last week. And judging from how lazy he was for the past weeks, looks like he will be broke from now on.

Good thing he already had another solution for this money problem.

When he glanced on what was splayed on the bed, he grinned so wide. He jumped to the bed in excitement but immediately slowed his movement, careful not to ruin it.

He stared down at the beautiful things on his bed, contrasting to the white sheet he owns. 'It' as in a literal bralette, a panty, and a matching black knee high stocking, complete with the harness. 

Renjun let out a little 'whoah' and stroked the satin with his dainty fingers. It was smooth under his touch and rough on the lacey part. He turned to the closed door of his room, he already locked it, if he remembered it correctly. Safe to say that he was safe in case there was an intruder coming in.

Renjun giggled into his palm, embarrassed. Why would he be afraid? He already planned this thing not to be private the night he decided he wants to try being a camboy. Of course he won't show his voice, only his body. He can't let his friends know the details of his body, including his ass.

He already suspected some of them to watch this kind of video. A lewd video. Mark seems nice but he bet Mark must've watched this kind of video. And he can't let Mark know. Or anybody else beside Mark. It's not like he was ashamed of being a camboy, he just didn't want his personal life to be affected by being a camboy.

He crouched down and lifted his bed cover, revealing a suspicious looking box. He used to use it to keep his old books and school stuff. Oh how disappointed his mother would be if she was to know that now his son use it to store his collection of sex toys and other 'useful' necessities.

He sneezed when his nose caught a bit of dust. It was a bit dusty since he hadn't used it in like, what? Five months?

Frowning, Renjun used his dirty clothes to wipe off the dust and slided it out under the bed. He smiled when he opened the lid, happy to see his toys again. He wanted to say that he was hit with a wave of nostalgia but he thought it wouldn't suit his horny mood, so he kept it on his throat.

He lifted a few of them before putting the box on the bed. He needed to choose a few that would fit his concept. _First_ concept.

Right, this is his first time. Being on camera, he meant. It was nerve wracking. But worth a try.

Renjun quickly stripped out of his hoodie and sweatpants. The room was cold, but there's this fire of desire burning deeply with passion - or let's just call it horniness and call it a day. He went to the mirror and stared at his reflection in only his briefs. In a full body mirror, he looked up and down at his own body, occasionally turning around to check on his ass.

"Not bad," he said to himself. True to what he read once in a women magazine, 'praise yourself at least once a day!'

Renjun moved closer and checked on his face. His black fringes were almost covering his eyes and it was hard to see. But he looked good. And he wondered if with a limited vision he's already so pretty, how would he look with a 20/20 vision? Perhaps ethereal.

He giggled and plopped down on the bed beside his new set of clothes. He turned his head to it and whispered, "Can't wait to try you."

So he did just that. Standing up and putting on his bralette and panty. Renjun knows he looks best in black. But how his look amazed him was beyond his own comprehension.

"Whoah," he muttered as he looked down on his nonexistent boobs. Black really suits him. But paired with satin and lace? Impeccable.

His pale skin contrasted with shiny black fabric and he kept fumbling with the lace on the band of the panty. He pulled the bralette and peeked on his flat chest. Though not so flat since his nipple was already hard from the cold temperature in his room. He shivered.

Checking himself once again in the mirror, he admired his body. But he felt something was missing. He turned around and checked what was missing. Hr scanned the whole room and his sight fell on the pair of stocking on the bed.Right, his legs looked bland. He forgot to put on the black knee high stocking.

He returned to his bed and snatched the stocking. The material was stretchy and he had a good time playing with it before putting it on both of his legs. It was hard. But he made it.

His slender legs looked even more pretty with it. He laid on the bed and tried to curl his toes and stretch his leg. Damn, so pretty and lewd. He spread his leg in the air and stroked his smooth legs. A hard work he did in the bathroom earlier. 

So this was what he would look like in front of the camera. "Not bad, not bad," he said again, this time a little louder.

He rolled on the bed and giggled again, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. His voice was muffled when he whispered to the scrunched up blanket, "Oh my God. I can't believe I'm doing this."

He rolled again and felt his back hurt. "Ouch!"

He sat up and glanced back on his bed. Oh right. The harness. He forgot to put it on.

Renjun picked it up and observed the leather harness. It was a simple thin leather sewed into a collar and thigh harnesses. So pretty, Renjun can't look away from when he spotted it on the online shop weeks ago. His brain knew no regret ever since. He quickly put on the collar, circling his neck like a bitch. 

Opposing on how simple it looks, it was actually hard to put it on. Especially the thigh harnesses. And currently, Renjun had it stuck on his plush thigh. No sign of solution and he whispered to himself, "Fuck."

Friday should've been a day where he gets to rest from days of studying. But to Lucas' dictionary, Friday knows no rest as he strided to his dorm. He needed to give this assignment to his professor directly since he was late and he still has to return the reference book he borrowed from the library. Not to mention there was still a meeting for the college committee. God, he wanted to slap his past self for procrastinating and putting so much burden to his present self.

Still, he speed walked to his room to retrieve some of his things. He checked his watch as he fumbled with the keys. Multitasking sure wasn't his forte.

Slamming open the door, he went straight to his room. It was chaos as usual, but he didn't have any problem finding his things. It's called a big brain's thing, as he usually tells his friends. Not that they believe him anyway.

"Book, book, where's book? Oh my God, I'm panicking," he muttered to himself as he searched through his desk. "Phone, okay."

"Snack? Do I need snacks?" he asked no one in particular, holding out a bag of chips. In the end, he shoved it down his back pack and went on with it. Maybe he'd needed later in the meeting.

Lucas grinned as he looked at his over-capacity, bulged out backpack. "Nice," he muttered.

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he went out of his room and met with silence. The silence was already there when he got in, but he just realized it.

"Renjun?" He called his roommate. Hearing nothing, he shrugged and took a conclusion that maybe he was asleep. Not wanting to bother his sleeping roommate, he tiptoed his way down to the doorway. Quietly leaving the place and running as soon as he went out.

When he got back again, it was already 5 pm. Unlike how he was running when he left his room that afternoon, he almost passed out on his way back. His backpack was killing him and he once again regretted his earlier life choices.

His hand was trembling (or maybe it was just him being dramatic) when he opened the door to his dorm.

"I'm ho- dorm!" he said to no one. He laughed at his own joke because he knew no one would. But it was a laugh nonetheless.

He tossed his backpack to the floor and cursed as he realized that his laptop was there too. "Shit. I forgot."

But he made no move to check on it, choosing to take off his shoes and kick them under the shoe rack before walking to the kitchen. He needed some food. Or if there wasn't any, maybe hot chocolate would help ease his empty stomach.

Turns out the professor actually attended the meeting so he can't sneak a bit of his chip. So his chip was left alone in his bag. Untouched.

Lucas made a cup for him and one for Renjun in case he wants to. But Lucas was sure Renjun must've wanted it too since it's his favorite.

Holding out two mugs of already warm chocolate, he knocked on Renjun's door. "Renjun? Renjun are you in there? I made some chocolate, you want some?" he asked.

He stared at the white door, unblinking until he heard a sound. 

_"Lucas? Lucas, ah!"_

Hearing his name and a pained sound of his roommate, panic clouded his mind. "Renjun? Are you alright? I'm going in okay?"

He kicked the door open and barged in the room, hands still busy with the mugs. "Renjun are you o-"

He can't get his throat to make another sound as he stared down at his roommate on his bed. In a lingerie set. Perfect with the stocking and-

"You 'kay…?"

"Not quite," Renjun spat.

He stood there for a while, looking at his roommate's body and coughed as he turned to his face again. Not wanting to come off as a pervert. The chocolate was warm on his hand, but it was his face who felt even more hot.

"Lucas?" Renjun asked, "Could you help me?"

Gulping his saliva dry, Lucas nodded. He emptied both of their mugs hastily and placed them safely on Renjun's desk. He wiped his mouth with the back of his palm and nodded again, "Yes."

"What do you need?" he asked again, voice moving at the speed of light, but Renjun had no problem catching it. 

Renjun rolled over to his stomach and strained his neck, trying to point at his reddened thigh. "It stuck. I can't take it off." Turning back to face Lucas, Renjun poutted, "Please help me."

Lucas stared at the plush thigh trapped by the harness for a solid three seconds before moving closer. He whispered, "Sure."

Tired of straining his neck, Renjun turned again to put his face on the soft mattress. He felt a dip on the edge of the bed as Lucas placed a knee on it and he sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, Lucas' brain just short-circuited at the sight of his roommate's body in this set of clothes. His eyes were set on the choker that was revealed when Renjun hung his head low. It covered his neck so tight that Lucas wondered if he could even breath or not.

He raked his eyes at the bra straps on his petite flexed shoulder down to the curve of his back, his tiny waist, and to the final course, the ass. The panty did justice to his ass, practically only covering one thirds of his ass. 

And God, the harness on his waist was so sexy.

Lucas gulped as he stared down at Renjun's plush thighs. His hands hovering awkwardly at the safe distance from the harness. He meant well when he said he wanted to help. But he was a man of weak faith that wobbled against the sight of these thighs.

"Lucas?" Renjun asked again, wondering why Lucas took so long to take off his harness.

Lucas whipped his head so fast Renjun could practically hear his neck cracked a bit. "Yeah?" he said, breathless.

"Hurry up!" he demanded.

Getting on with the real business, Lucas nodded his head eagerly, though Renjun couldn't see it. "Yeah, yeah okay. Sure."

Lucas lowered his hand until it came in contact with Renjun's thigh. He slipped a finger under the harness. But when his nail accidentally scratched the soft skin under it, Renjun laughed and brought his leg up, successfully hitting Lucas' crotch with his foot.

"It tickles!" Renjun laughed. He didn't know how hard Lucas bit his lips to avoid any sound coming out of his mouth when Renjun's foot caressed his crotch a few times. Renjun didn't know and kept swinging his leg as he laughed.

Lucas' patience was thin when he decided to grab Renjun's ankle that was still swinging in the air. Renjun shrieked in shock but kept still.

"Stop moving, it's hard to take it off if you keep moving."

Lucas felt Renjun relaxed under his touch again before he continued.

When Lucas dipped his finger on the smooth surface of Renjun's thigh, Renjun flinched but didn't say anything like the good boy he is. He only let out a muffled giggle as he planted his face on the mattress.

"Stay put," Lucas said as he lowered his ankle back to the bed. It was hard to take it off with one hand, he needed both. He placed his warm palm on his thighs and pulled the harness away. But the fat on his thigh made it hard for him, forcing him to squeeze his thigh.

Renjun moaned and Lucas looked up. "Does it hurt?"

"A bit. But bearable," Renjun answered. And Lucas got it. Judging from how red his legs are, Renjun must've had this harness for some time. Enough to block his blood circulation and made his legs numb.

"Please wait a second and bear with me, I'm just gonna," Lucas said, pulling the harness, "Pull this out."

It also pulled Renjun's body down with him as he successfully took off the leather. Lucas stumbled backward with the harness in his hands while Renjun's knee got into the floor, only his upper torso on the bed, heaving.

"Oh my God. I'm never trying out these things again," he said to himself.

Lucas stared down awkwardly (hornily) at Renjun's ass then to the harness on his hand. He quickly put it away and coughed away his awkwardness. 

But then Renjun stood up and it was a lie to say that he wasn't a bit disappointed.

When Renjun turned around, Lucas couldn't help but look at the spot above Renjun's head as he talked. "Umm, can't I ask you something?"

"Sure," Renjun said, fixing his attire and his hair on the mirror beside Lucas.

"Why are you wearing these clothes? I mean, what's the occasion?" he coughed again.

"Oh, these? I want to film in these," he pointed to his bralette and Lucas' first sin was to stare at Renjun's erect nipples. Actually no, that was the second. But that wasn't the point when Renjun started to twirled around, showing off his fit.

"Is it good?"

Lucas gaped for a moment but Renjun was quicker to open his mouth again. "Be honest. I need your opinion."

"It's good. You look good."

"Just good?" Renjun asked, raising his brow.

"No, actually, yes, I mean you look good. Wait! No, I mean," Lucas stumbled on his words as Renjun stared. "What I mean is that, you look, pretty."

Renjun smiled so wide and cute that Lucas felt the need to hold on his chest because he was surely experiencing cardiac arrest. "Really?"

He nodded. But it didn't seem to please Renjun as he turned to sit on the bed with his arms crossed and pouting. He watched as Renjun sighed.

"Actually, this is my first time and I don't know what to do. At first I wanted to wear this to the live stream later, but I don't think it's good enough."

Lucas still stood in front of him, unmoving as he listened to Renjun's rant.

"Are you sure I look pretty enough? Wait, I don't need to look pretty, I just need to look hot," Renjun said when he remembered that he won't show his face later on. "Lucas!"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You have to help me."

Lucas choked on his spit and coughed, doubling over. "Help with how?"

"What are you thinking pervert?! I'm just asking you to help me choose the outfit!"

Lucas straightened his back and turned his face away, embarrassed. "Oh, okay, sure I'll help."

"Great! Don't move, I'm gonna get something," Renjun commanded and Lucas obeyed, not knowing what to do other than standing still. He watched as Renjun searched through his closet and pulled out a few clothes. In the end, Renjun brought a hoodie to him.

"Should I just wear this? I think cute concepts suit me," Renjun said, showing the comparison between his hoodie and his lewd outfit to Lucas. Lucas, trying to be a professional assistant looked back and forth, comparing.

"What do you think?"

Lucas hummed. "I think the black, uh, lingerie really suits you. But I think it would be better if you put on the hoodie first. Then, when you take off the hoodie, boom! It will reveal the sexy side of you."

Renjun's eyes lit up at the idea. He looked down and hummed, thinking. "Mhm, you're right."

"Should I take off the black stocking?" Renjun said, finger already slipping on the stocking.

"No, no. Keep it. You look innocent in those," Lucas quickly added.

Renjun giggled and sat on the bed. "An expert I see."

"Wait, no, I mean, in my opinion, you look great in both. So why not both. It would give a whiplash to your viewer and would certainly add to your charm."

Renjun hummed, "Make sense."

"Alright!" he added, slipping into the hoodie. "There, you like it?"

Lucas raked his eyes up and down on Renjun and brought his thumbs up. "Very! Now go get your viewer!"

Renjun grinned and Lucas felt happy to see his roommate finally solved his problem. Now, he just needed to get out of this room and went to the bathroom, taking a bath to wash away this fatigue feeling and maybe relieving the tension on his pants for a bit.

He was about to exit the room when he felt a cold hand grabbed on his wrist. "Where are you going?"

Lucas looked down on where their hands were connected, to Renjun's sad face and then to the closed door. He gestured to the door, "Uh? I need to go, and-"

"I still need some help. Could you stay?" he pleaded.

Upon looking at those eyes, his legs wavered and his face slowly turned back to Renjun's. "What do you need?" he asked, softly.

He felt Renjun's eyes shifted to his behind. He turned around to see what it was.

"Help me set the camera. Please?"

He quickly let go of Renjun's hand and turned to the camera. Meanwhile, he heard a creak coming from the bed, a sign of Renjun getting on it. He turned on the camera and set the tripod to face Renjun's figure.

Hopping to the behind the camera, he directed the camera to Renjun's face. As if Renjun could feel the camera on him, he yelled, "Not to my face, Lucas! My body!"

"Alright," he said, complying Renjun's command and zoomed out of his irritated face. He lowered the angle until it only showed his body, splayed prettily on the white sheet, waiting for-

"Wait a minute," he said, approaching Renjun. Renjun lifted his upper torso using his elbow and stared at Lucas as Lucas lifted his legs, positioning them to the right places.

"Your legs need to look pretty," he muttered and Renjun smiled at his effort. 

Lucas went back to the camera behind and checked on it a few times before walking back to the bed again. This time, Renjun shrieked in shock as Lucas pulled him down by the behind of his knees. 

"I'm sorry, it's just the angle-"

Renjun giggled while covering his eyes with his arm, "I understand, I understand. Need to have the perfect first impression, aren't I?"

Lucas stared at Renjun's face and smiled bashfully, nodding, "Yes."

It went on and on, Lucas searching for the right angle and fixing Renjun's position. Adding a suggestion here and there. But the fifth time he did it, Renjun groaned in annoyance.

Lucas was hovering over him, fixing his arms (which Renjun thought was unnecessary) when Renjun hooked his leg and brought Lucas down with him. Lucas yelped in shock and he barely had the mind to place his hands beside Renjun's head if he didn't want to crush Renjun underneath him.

"Ren-Renjun?"

"Ugh, you're so annoying. Just help me like this. Position me the way _you_ like it. Not the way it looks good on the camera," Renjun said, and with every word that came out, Lucas felt his cock grow hard on it.

Again, he croaked out, "Okay."

Renjun is pretty flexible, Lucas concluded within the span of the next minutes. He was pliant and pretty like a doll on the strings. Lucas could stare at him in this fit forever if Renjun ever gave him permission. But to his liking, he prefers _this_ rather than just staring.

"Are you sure, the viewers would like it?" Renjun asked.

"Of course," Lucas said, breath ragged even before he did nothing. Other than telling Renjun to be on four. The sight was amazing and Lucas couldn't decide whether to call it heavenly or sinful.

He put a hand in between Renjun's clothed shoulder blade and pushed down down _down_. His other hand went to his chest and went up up _up_. "I like it."

Lucas bent his body forward, a little bit more until it touched Renjun's back. But he kept it that way, teasing.

"The viewer wants to see your beautiful body Renjun. They like to see _this_ ," Lucas said, grabbing Renjun's right thigh and sliding it further to separate both thighs. His finger drowned on the softness of the skin and he grabbed a little too hard when he let go. It quickly bruised and Lucas licked his lips.

His hand stayed on Renjun's soft stomach under the hoodie as the other slided the left thighs, separating both of them and putting on a show. His crotch was right above Renjun's ass and Renjun's breath went harder when they touched. That time, Renjun decided that he likes the weight of it.

"Is this," Renjun asked, "Is this good enough?"

Lucas hummed and cocked his head to the side. "Let me check."

He got out of the bed, but he kept his hands on Renjun's hip, occasionally putting pressures there. He looked down on Renjun's tantalizing behind and had to suppress his urge to smack him. 

There on the bed, Renjun raised his hip, showing his ass and his cock to the world (camera and Lucas), his back arch in what looked like an uncomfortable angle, and his cute face staring back at him. Lucas just fell in love.

"Is this okay?" Renjun asked, experimentally wiggling his ass. But Lucas kept him in place with his gigantic warm hands, "You're pretty."

"Really? Want to look at my face?" Renjun asked cockily, rolling around so he could face Lucas without straining his neck. 

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful," Lucas whispered and it made Renjun giggle. Once again Lucas got a whiplash just from his smile alone.

Once his giggle died and the room returned to its former silence, the lust in Renjun's eyes came back. And did it burn hotter than hellfire.

"Help me with one more thing," Renjun asked again.

Finally used to it, Lucas dived down and kissed him. Again, he said into the kiss, "Sure."

While Renjun kissed fervently, with lust coating the tip of his tongue, Lucas kept his calm and held Renjun's face gently, not wanting to hurt or scare the boy. Renjun nipped at his bottom lip and had a hard time angling their faces to not crush their nose. But he made it work.

Lucas gently stroked Renjun's ear as they kissed. Renjun shivered but leaned into the touch, holding out a hand to be held. And Lucas did hold his hand. Slowly, he moved back, not yet to break the kiss. But enough to make Renjun sit up and chase his lips again.

When they parted, Lucas watched as Renjun's eyelids fluttered open to reveal rather teary eyes. His eyes went down to his redden and swollen lips, wet with spit and glossy under the dim-lighted room.

"You taste sweet," Renjun commented, breathless from the kiss.

Lucas unconsciously licked his lips. Eager to taste his lips again. But he needed to make sure.

"Renjun? Should we continue-"

Lucas yelped as Renjun grabbed his hand and threw him into the bed, reversing their position earlier, he sat on Lucas' stomach.

He stared down at Lucas and clicked his tongue. "You literally groped my chest, thigh, ass - what else - and yet you still asked. A bit late, don't you think so?"

Lucas made a move to sit up but Renjun's hand on his chest didn't allow him to. "I, I just want to make sure," he reasoned. His hands hover awkwardly in the air until Renjun placed them both on his waist, where Lucas could feel the harness under the thick material of the hoodie.

"Okay, go ahead," Renjun said. He bent down to cage Lucas with his hand and whispered to his ear lewdly, "Show me how to make love, fuck me on cam, so I could just save it to myself and use it to jerk off whenever I feel like it- Ah!"

Renjun shrieked when Lucas reversed their position once again. But he _did_ like it. It felt like a game and Renjun loves to play. It would be what a shitty romance novel would describe as 'they fight for dominance'. But it truly felt like it and Renjun wasn't one to back away from the challenge.

Lucas nosed at his neck and kissed a few spots, quietly mumbling, "Do you know what you did to me, Injun-ah?"

Renjun sucked in a sharp breath as Lucas kissed the behind of his ear and licked the soft skin underneath the collar. "I-", he said, "I don't know. You tell me."

Smiling to the hickeys, Lucas said, "Sure."

He trailed down his touch down and down to his thigh. He hooked his hands under Renjun's knee and folded his legs, filling up a space between it with his giant body. He planted kisses on his thighs, gently filling up the pale skin with red marks and bites.

Renjun above him moaned from time to time. Even giggling when Lucas bit a ticklish spot. Every sound that came out of Renjun's mouth was heavenly and he would like to draw more of it. 

So he lifted the oversized hoodie and slid a hand to palm on Renjun's cock. His panty could barely cover his cock. Lucas stroked his leaking cock while kept leaving hickeys on his thighs. Renjun flinched and moaned every time Lucas thumbed over the slits, but the strong hand on his thigh kept him in place.

"Lu-Wait, Lucas!" Renjun screamed at the stimulation.

Lucas gripped his cock hard and looked up from where he was biting, and smiled innocently. "Yes?" he said, voice as sweet as honey and Renjun had to be careful not to slip on the wet substance. But did Renjun know he was already trapped?

Renjun threw his head back and groaned. He was so close yet Lucas decided it was the right time to stop, even denying his need. He wanted to throw back an insult or something but it was as if Lucas covered his mouth instead of gripping his cock. He could only moan.

Renjun held Lucas' wrist with both of his hands, teary eyes staring at Lucas'. "Please," he pleaded.

"Please what Injun-ah? I don't know how to help if you don't tell me what you need," Lucas said, kissing Renjun's knuckle. "Use your word, pretty princess."

Renjun's eyes widened at the pet names and he turned around. Just to stare at the boring white walls. But his hold on Lucas' hand tightened as he tried to move Lucas' hand up and down, hoping for some relief. Lucas clicked his tongue and pulled his hand away.

He hummed, "Mhm, this won't do." Lucas got out of the bed, slowly, _in case_ someone changed his mind.

Renjun turned to Lucas when he no longer felt his warmth and sat up so quickly, his head got so dizzy. He was even more quick to say, "Wait!"

Lucas halted his step and stilled, waiting, trying to gauge out more reaction.

"Please, please, touch me. Touch me again," Renjun said, voice so little even on the permeated silence. His cheeks red in embarrassment as he realized that he was just practically begging to be fucked. But he still continued, "Please wreck me."

Never had Lucas imagined to hear his roommate saying those lewd words to him. Let alone with a hoarse voice from moaning earlier. Turns out, his faith wasn't that strong as he found himself approaching the bed once again. This time he didn't intend to ever leave it. 'It' as in the boy on the bed.

He watched as Renjun feigned a sad expression while sitting like a porn actor. His small figure drowned by the oversized hoodie. And Lucas wasn't so glad that Renjun mentioned 'wreck' earlier. It only made him _more_ wanting to do just that.

He moved closer to Renjun and kissed him fervently. This time he didn't hold back. Kissing as his heart please and pushed Renjun's back on the bed with his kiss. Renjun went pliant and linked his hands on Lucas' neck, bringing him down with him. He hooked his legs on Lucas' waist and moaned into the kiss as Lucas grinded down on his exposed cock.

"Ah, Lucas! Ah!" he moaned, breathy and all. He couldn't keep his head up into the kiss as Lucas grinded harder, pressing his bulge to Renjun's.

"Wait! I'll come if you keep doing that," Renjun said, hitting his shoulder numerous times as Lucas trailed his jaw with kisses.

"Really? Then come," he whispered to his ear, warm breath fanning Renjun's overheated brain from this thing.

"No- Aah, wait, I'm serious, Lucas-ah," Renjun said trying to shove Lucas away from his cock. "I want to come by your cock,” he said, voice not far above a whisper. But Lucas heard him well. Too well.

Renjun was just about to give up when he felt Lucas stopped grinding on him. He looked up and was met with Lucas' serious face. "Lu- Lucas?"

Lucas didn't say a thing, backing away until he sat up straight between Renjun's legs. At first, Renjun was afraid that Lucas might stop because it was too much. But then he kept one hand under Renjun's knee and placed one of his legs to his shoulder.

Lucas stared down at the box of necessities on the bed and lifted a bottle of lube. There were many things that he took interest in. But he figured those toys could aait. He opened the cap with a flick of his finger (which Renjun found hot) and coated two of his fingers with it.

"Do you really know what you have done to me, Renjun-ah. And this time, don't pretend to not know, because I'll show you," Lucas said, looking down on Renjun's ass.

He slipped a finger in between Renjun's ass and slowly lifted the hem of the hoodie to expose the smooth surface of Renjun's chest. The bralette suited him. He twirled the lacey part and smiled "So pretty for me," he muttered.

He bent down to kiss his chest, purposefully missing Renjun's sensitive nipple. With his action, came a consequence, which was Renjun's moan and ragged breathing. His chest heaving under Lucas' hot breath all over it. They maintained eye contact as Lucas touched his chest.

Lucas tugged the bralette down with his teeth the same time he dipped the first knuckle on Renjun's ass. He felt Renjun's ass clenched on the intrusion, so he quickly tried to relieve the pain by sucking on his nipple.

"Shh, it's okay. You're doing great. Relax and breathe, for me," Lucas whispered.

It was met with Renjun's hard breathing, but he knew he got across his point when he felt Renjun's hole relax. He rewarded the good boy with a kiss. Renjun closed his eyes so hard tears came out when they kissed.

"Good boy," Lucas praised him.

Lucas kept kissing him as he scissored Renjun opened. His hole surprisingly welcomed his fingers so well. He couldn't wait to put his cock in it. But Renjun's safety comes first. So he patiently fingered Renjun open just with his index and middle finger.

Parting from the kiss, Lucas stared at Renjun's spit-covered lips and grinned. "You like kisses, don't you?"

Renjun wiped his lips using his hoodie's sleeve and covered his face with his hands. "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

"Mhm, alright," Lucas said, focusing on fingering Renjun. He added another finger and smiled when Renjun finally got used to it. As he stared down at Renjun's covered face, an evil thought crossed his mind.

He smirked. Finally knuckle deep with his three fingers in, Lucas experimentally crooked his finger so fast and watched as Renjun jerked up with a gasp.

"Wha-Ah!" Renjun moaned again, louder this time.

Lucas was tantalized by the sight of Renjun arching his back off the bed and throwing his head back. He felt his pants grew more tight than ever. He kept doing it.

He pressed his fingers to the spot and watched as Renjun froze on his spot. Trembling fingers trying to reach for Lucas' hand to just stop the pleasure or to enhance it. Lucas didn't know and chose to draw circles on it, making Renjun thrashed around the bed.

"Luca-Lucas, ah! Please, no," he said, voice hoarse and wavering, "Please no more, sensitive-"

"Aah!" Renjun came with a scream. 

Lucas could only watch in awe as his roommate spurted out ropes of thick white substance to his stomach. Body spasming ever now and then. And he noticed how his legs trembled trying to hook themself on Lucas' waist.

He watched as Renjun took a minute to calm himself. He covered his face with his arm in embarrassment, but his swollen lips were open to breathe harshly through his mouth. His chest was wet with Lucas' spit from earlier and his nipples were hard.

Renjun looked so fucked and Lucas is in love with it.

He bent down to lick on Renjun's stomach, cleaning it from his come. It made Renjun's oversensitive body jerked again.

His eyes were wide when he asked, "Wha- what are you doing? It's dirty!"

Lucas only scooped a perfect amount of come with his tongue and brought them to Renjun's mouth, kissing him. Renjun could taste the bitterness of his come and he was supposed to be disgusted, and certainly not turned on again.

He could feel Renjun's cock grew hard again and he smirked to the kiss. Parting with a string of saliva connecting them, he said, "So you do like kissing."

Renjun groaned in annoyance. "Yes, yes, so what if I do?"

Lucas backed away and wiped his mouth using the back of his palm. "Nothing. It just means that I should just kiss you more often."

Renjun gaped at that, cheeks even more red than before if that was possible. Lucas laughed and stroked the apple of his cheeks. Renjun unconsciously leaned into the touch. Much like a cat.

Trying to please Renjun, Lucas leaned down again and kissed him, gently this time. He took his time licking the hot and wet cavern. Renjun moaned and grabbed his shirt, crumpling the material even further.

Lucas caged Renjun with his arms and parted again, hands sneaking down to unzip his pants. His pants were so tight, it was straining his movement. But not his hand as he pulled out his cock from his brief.

Renjun peeked down to his cock and widened his eyes. Six feets sure got six inches.

"Put it in," he demanded. "Now."

Lucas laughed and kissed his temple, "Okay, princess."

He distanced their body in favor of lining his cock on Renjun's hole. Aligning his cock so mathematically speaking it should be sliding in easily from the angle. He gripped Renjun's leg and placed it on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

Renjun rolled his eyes. The phrase 'aye aye captain' was so ready at the tip of his tongue. But he swallowed the mockery and chose to hook his other leg behind Lucas and pushed his hip down.

"Just fuck me already."

Kissing the inside of his knee, he locked eyes with Renjun and said, "As you wish, princess."

When the blunt tip tried to breach his hole, Renjun's facade broke down and he scrambled for something to hold. "Wa-wait!" he exclaimed, hands searching for Lucas' hand. "Um, let's hold hand, I'm scared."

Lucas stilled and stared at Renjun's teary eyes and grabby hands. Only after he realized that Renjun needed him that he bent down and placed butterfly kisses on Renjun's face. "Baby," he said, insults and pet names fused together. But still he held Renjun's hand tight, while the other on the side of Renjun's face.

"What are you so cute for?" he asked, wiping off the tear from Renjun's eye.

"I'm no-Ah!" Renjun got interrupted when Lucas thrust in, albeit slowly. Lucas is big and Renjun never does the real thing. Only with his toys.

Lucas kissed Renjun fervently, knowing he likes it and could help him relax a bit. Slowly, he sank down, inch by inch. He kept track on Renjun's reaction, occasionally praising him, "Good boy. So pretty and good for me."

Renjun couldn't stop the filthy sounds that fell from his parted lips. Not that he wanted to. It was embarrassing though.

He jerked when Lucas' cock hit the sensitive spot earlier, but the feeling quickly disappeared when he sank down even further.

"Too- too much. Too big," Renjun gasped, "Hurt, it's hurt," he whimpered, leaning his head to Lucas' hand, searching for comfort. "Please."

Lucas immediately stopped, panicked at the way Renjun writhed in pain.

"Injun-ah, are you okay-"

"Why are you stopping?" Renjun asked, voice small. He looked up to Lucas, blinking away his tears. "Don't stop."

Lucas' brain just short-circuited again. "But, you said, just before - You like this don't you? Pain?"

Renjun didn't answer, he just pulled Lucas' head down in a kiss, nibbling on his lips as he kept whimpering his name. "Lucas, Lucas."

"Let's decide a safe word for you, yeah?" Lucas said into his choker, tugging it lightly with his teeth, mildly restricting his breath. "Just to be safe."

"Papa Smurf," Renjun breathed out when Lucas sucked a spot under his ear.

Lucas laughed a little too loud in his ear and he winced. But the shaking body above didn't allow much. His cock was still impaling him on the spot, vibrating a little and Renjun moaned.

"Really? Papa Smurf?" Lucas giggled.

Looking at Lucas through half-lidded eyes, Renjun poutted. "What's wrong with Papa Smurf?"

Lucas covered his still giggling mouth with his hand and said, "Nothing. You're just too cute. I might just eat you."

"Later," Renjun brought Lucas down and kissed him. "Now fuck me."

Lucas didn't need to be told twice. He immediately straightened his back and thrust into the tight hole. Repeatedly, not even breaking a sweat as he kept holding Renjun’s hand. Stroking his knuckle gently, contrasting to his harsh thrust that brings Renjun up with every thrust.

He occasionally switched between long and deep thrusts that made Renjun tremble to short jab to his sweet spot that made Renjun scream his name. Both were good, good enough to draw reactions he liked from Renjun. It satisfied him how he could make Renjun feel pleasured.

And how he could make Renjun begging for more even when he knew his body was on the verge of breaking. But still, Renjun mouthed, “More, Lucas- Ah!”

He grabbed Lucas' hand and brought it to his neck, making it his own necklace, prettily sat above his choker. Renjun wrapped it on his neck as he whispered, “More, more, more.”

God, so this is how Lucas' going to die.

Much to his dismay, Lucas didn’t comply and pulled out completely. Renjun was shocked and immediately made a move to sit up, ready to protest. “Wha-”

Renjun yelped when Lucas flipped him to his stomach. He was shocked when his face met with the white sheet. But then he felt a pair of strong hands grabbing his hip, lifting it up, making his ass visible to the world.

Suddenly, his back felt a warm clothed chest draped all over him. Maintaining his position on the bed. He could feel Lucas’ warm breath fanning over his nape and ears.

“I’ll wreck you for real.”

And that was the final warning before he _drilled_ into Renjun’s tight hole. Overwhelmed with sensitivity, Renjun tried to lift his upper body using his elbow, trying to escape. But Lucas placed a hand between his shoulder blade and pushed down, and once again Renjun was met with the soft mattress. 

Lucas kept his hand on Renjun’s stomach, kneading the soft skin. When he thrusted slowly, he pressed on his stomach, feeling his own cock moving inside Renjun. Renjun rolled his eyes at the feeling. Lucas is just, too big.

Lucas raked his hand up to rest on Renjun’s nape, knowing how much Renjun liked it that way. And it was true, his hole convulsing and clenched in pleasure. He watched as Renjun bit the sheet to muffled his moans.

“Don’t hide your pretty voice, princess. The viewers would like it,” Lucas reasoned. His voice was gentle and sultry, not quite like the erratic movement of his hips. Renjun’s ass was red from Lucas' boney hip slapping his ass repeatedly.

Renjun lifted a hand backward, wanting to hold Lucas' hand, but Lucas just grabbed it and pulled Renjun up. Now his back met with Lucas' sturdy chest. The new angle, combined with Lucas' powerful thrust, made Renjun lose his mind. He was just a puppet who could only moan and _take_ what his puppeteer gave.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” His moans were small and short, courtesy to Lucas' short but precise thrusts.

When Lucas touched his weeping cock, Renjun arched his back. Lucas watched in awe as his lithe back made a bow beautifully. “A-ah, Lucas, Lucas,” Renjun moaned brokenly. Lucas kept stroking his cock while keeping his rhythm on hitting that sweet spot. 

“I- I will- Ah!” Renjun came again with a scream, his body trembled in oversensitivity. His come coated Lucas’ hand that was still stroking his cock.

Renjun sobbed, “Please, too much. I can’t-”

“Oh you can baby, just, wait a minute,” Lucas said, nuzzling on his clothed shoulder. He let go of Renjun’s cock in favor of playing with his nipples. Twisting them and pulling at them. 

“Lucas-ah!” Renjun groaned in annoyance. He was tired and Lucas hadn't even come once. So he clenched his ass in hope of making Lucas just come.

“Come on, come on,” he chanted.

“Ren- Renjun? Inside?”

Renjun strained his neck and kissed Lucas. He nodded and said, “Yes, inside me, now.”

And that was what it took for Lucas to come with a stutter of his hip. Keeping his cock inside to empty his load and paint Renjun’s inside with white. He hugged Renjun tightly as he came, and Renjun squeezed the hand on his stomach, overwhelmed at the feeling.

Tired of fucking, they fell on the bed, with Lucas spooning tiny Renjun. 

They stayed like that for a while. Lucas placed kisses on the top of Renjun’s head. Renjun only hummed, too tired to say anything. Renjun held Lucas’ hand up and held up his tiny hand beside it. Grinning at the size difference. He squeezed Lucas’ knuckle with his hands and Lucas smiled fondly.

White substance leaked out of his ass when Lucas pulled out. And Lucas smiled guiltily at Renjun. He quickly got up, planning to get a wet towel to clean up. But a hand stopped him.

“Renjun?”

Renjun turned around from where he was laying sideways and stared at Lucas. “Where are you going?”

“Um, I’m going to get towels for you. Just a minute and then we can cuddle again,” he promised. Stroking Renjun’s knuckle gently, calming the boy.

But the boy only got up and crawled towards him, forcing him to lay on the bed again. He pushed Lucas' chest and sat on his hip. Renjun unbuttoned Lucas' shirt and trailed his hands on his sturdy chest. Amazed by how the muscle flexed under his touch.

He smirked and took off his hoodie. This time revealing his bralette, panty, and the harness to Lucas' full view. “Who said I want to cuddle? I thought you like _both_ concepts,” Renjun said, voice dripping with lust as he bent down to cage Lucas under him. But it wasn't to please Lucas. But rather, to get his precious box.

Lucas bit his lip when Renjun grinded down on his cock, now showing a sign of getting hard again.

“Fuck,” he said, swallowing his saliva dry.


End file.
